one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE (Season №1 Episode 11): Darth Vader VS Silver the Hedgehog
Description Star Wars VS Sonic the Hedgehog! Tho powerful combatants who often rely on telekinesis duke it out! Will Silver understand the true power of the Dark Side or will it be no use? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Darth Vader.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Silver.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning ??? In unknown realm, two fighters are standing on the bridge. One of them is powerful, but naive hero Silver the Hedgehog. Another one - the deadliest Sith and villain Darth Vader. Those two are about to strike. Both combatants will be merciless to each other. One will win. One will die. The Fight BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD! GO FOR IT! (Cues: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Theme of Vanilla Ice ) 59-54: Silver strikes first by spindashing towards Vader. Sith Lord slams Silver with the Force and sends him back. Darth Vader: It's pointless to resist. 53-47: Then he throws a lightsaber towards Silver,who warps and appears behind Vader and kicks him three times,with the last strike pushing him back. Darth Vader: Enough! 46-42: Darth Vader begins Force Choking Silver. Darth Vader: Is that all you got? I'm pretty dissapointed. 41-35: Somehow Silver uses telekinesis to tear a piece of rock and throw it at Vader,thus breaking free and creating a shockwave which knocks Sith off and makes him fall. 34-24: Darth Vader: Don't underestimate the power of the Dark Side! Silver: Well,I wonder if it is more than just a telekinesis. Darth Vader: Well,let me show you... He uses Force Maelstorm, which completely destroys half of the bridge. 23-15: Both opponents are now falling. Silver uses this as an oppotunity. He uses telekinesis to levitate above the abyss. Darth Vader: What?! Silver: Your powers are nothing new to my psychokinetic abilities! But Dark Lord uses telekinesis to push himself and slice some space in one of the rocks. Silver flies down to see what happened. 14-8: Darth Vader uses Force Grip on Silver again,this time slamming him from one rock to another before throwing him down. Silver: No...It shouldn't end like this! 7-3: Hedgehog warps in front of Dark Syth and begins pummeling him. Vader gets his lightsaber out again and swings it at Silver,while the latter prepares to destroy Vader with a significant amount of psychokinetical energy. Both combatants collide... 2-0: But it is revealed what Vader just used another Force shockwave,which covers both Silver and Sith Lord, sending Silver flying in an opposite rock,knocking him out, while Vader is pushed deeper in the stone thing and is knocked out as well! DOUBLE K.O.! Some time later Vader regains consciousness and gets up. He stares at opposite rock and notices Silver has gone. But he doesn't care because he now has only one question left. How can he get out? Results LADYS AND GENTLEMEN,WE HAVE... A TIE! (Cues: Doom II OST - Map 25 - Adrian's Asleep) NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE MELEE! Cues: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Theme of Hol Horse Cues: Mortal Kombat X - Erron Black: Gunslinger (Theme) UPCOMING: Hol Horse VS Erron Black! Who are you rooting for? Leave a comment below! (BTW,can you give me Erron Black's sprite cause I haven't found one?) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:One Minute Melees with Music